Halloween adventure
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are going trick-or-treating and run into some... unexpected trouble. I still fail at summarys, please read.
1. Goin' trick-or-treating

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...sadly, except the plot**

Annabeth

"Come on, Wise Girl!" My boyfriend yells from the other room.

"I'm coming Percy, gods!" I call back, "Aren't we too old for this?" No reply. "Percy?" There's a crash in the kitchen. I pull a hoodie over my costume and run out of Percy's bedroom. I stop in the kitchen and see Sally, Percy's mother, holding back a laugh. Looking down, I see a raven haired boy sitting on the floor, blue cookies scattered around him. "Oh gods." I start laughing too.

"Cookie?" Percy says innocently, holding one up for me.

Now you may be thinking: My nickname, the black hair, blue cookies, his name... Well you're right, he is _the _Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The green eyed boy, with epic water powers. He is... well, a Seaweed Brain. And I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena, no special powers. I have long, curly, blond hair and-as Percy would say-stormy gray eyes.

I grab the cookie and stuff it in my mouth. I hear the front door open and Thalia and Nico walk in. I hear them snicker then,

"Come on, if we're gonna go, lets go." Nico says as I pull Percy up. "OOH! COOKIES!" Nico squeals, diving for them.

"No, no, not for you." Sally says.

"B-but," Nico stutters.

"Shoo." Sally waves us out the door.

We're all dressed up as our godly parents, except Thalia who was dressed normally for her, as a hunter of Artemis. Otherwise Nico was dressed as Hades in a dark cloak. Percy was wearing swim trunks and a blue t-shirt, as Poseidon. I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and armor with a hoodie.

Percy

Ok, so falling off the counter wasn't so bad, having mom and Annabeth laugh at me not so bad, but Thalia and Nico was...well, horrifying. Sorta.  
"-Hello-"  
"KELP FACE!" Thalia's shouting shakes me out of my stupor.  
"Percy watch o-" Annabeth was cut off by... a wall. Yes, that's right, I walked into a wall, well... not a wall. I figure _that _out when it slides out of the way.  
"GAA!" I land on the floor in the elevator.  
"HA! I told you, five bucks." Nico says. I roll over to see Thalia handing Nico a five dollar bill.  
"Really? You were betting on me?" Nico smiles sheepishly, Thalia grins like an idiot, and Annabeth... I look around, where is she? I see a blond head duck into the elevator.  
"Sorry, you dropped this." Annabeth throws something at me. I try to catch it but miss and it lands on my face. It's just not my day, is it? I groan and lift the metal object, a box, of my face. Inside is a necklace, and no, I don't wear necklaces. I got it for Annabeth. It was a simple silver chain with a small owl charm. I look at her and see her smiling slyly. I play a mad expression across my face.  
"You peaked!" I half shout as the elevator door closes. Annabeth smirks and pushes the lobby button.

We step out onto the street. Where to begin, I have no idea.

"Where should we start?" Nico voices my thoughts. Thalia's eyes widen and sparkle with delight.  
"The meatpacking district." Annabeth and I groan at the same time.  
"Oh gods, not there again." Annabeth says, remembering our one month anniversary. We had gone to central park for a date and Hermes ambushed us, issuing a quest. We had been following a monster and long story short ended up covered in sewage.  
"What?" Thalia questions, I guess we never told her. Annabeth explains what happened, I jumped in a few time, and that sealed the deal. Meatpacking district here we come.


	2. Ch 2 Not right

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...sadly, except the plot**

**SOOOOO sorry guys, I meant to get this up on halloween**

We made our way towards Central Park to stop for a late dinner/snack sorta thing, it was only 7:40 after all. I ordered a chocolate milkshake for me and Annabeth and... Thalia and Nico each ordered something. We sat around and talked about random topics: Life, global warming, training, monsters, the gods. You know, normal demi-god stuff.

About an hour after we started trick-or-treating, things started to get weird. We'd catch glimpses of something abnormal, a _really _realistic costume that looked suspiciously like Chimera, a three-headed monster, with the front legs of a lion, stomach of a goat, goat's head rising from its back, and a serpent-headed tail. Or Empousa, vampirish demons with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey. Oh gods I hate those, had a run in with them a few years ago, it didn't end well... I kinda ended up destroying part of my school.

"Something isn't right," I say, feeling the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I feel Annabeth inch towards me a bit, not enough to notice, but enough for me to.

"Huh?" Nico pulls his head out of his bag of candy, with chocolate all around his mouth. Thalia sighs and slaps him upside the head.

"Idiot," She mutters.

"Well if you hadn't been so busy stuffing your face with candy, you would have noticed." Annabeth says.

"Noticed what?"

"He is an idiot." Annabeth exclaims.

"Hello there, Perseus, long time no see." Says a semi-familiar female voice behind us. I turn slowly to see Kelli, our lovely Empousa friend she has completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes. When in human form she appears as a pretty African American girl with curly hair.

"I see you're back to die again," I mutter. Kelli lashes out, giving me no time to reach for Riptide. I duck and swing my pillow case full of candy, I feel it make contact with something hard. I open my eyes to see the Empousa lying on the ground with a hand to her head. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"You are going pay for that!"


End file.
